


teach me how to please

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [23]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, PWP, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sub Brian May, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, Voyeurism, intelligence play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: “Come on my lovelies,” John purrs, “its only basic division.”Although John might sound more convincing if this wasn't part of their game.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	teach me how to please

**Author's Note:**

> Ajhah! surprise its PWP!
> 
> Prompt: You've failed every test this semester.

“Come on my lovelies,” John purrs, “its only basic division.”

Roger taps his pencil in frustration and instead rocks himself back on the plug currently nestled inside of him. John almost feels bad about how desperate Rog has gotten, but the last time they had played this game he was too late to realize that Roger had figured out his system (clever when only being bratty), and came before he reached the end of the test. Which meant that tonight he doesn’t get the vibrator and has his cock bound.

It hasn’t stopped him from trying, and John loves that determination. He rubs his hand over Roger’s neck, pinching it slightly.

“The sooner you finish this extra credit the sooner you’ll get to come,” John teases.

Roger huffs and tilts his hips for more friction. John grins, Brian did a little too good of a job getting Roger to the edge. John glances at Roger’s paper which contains one right answer (the first question) and a series of lines that might look like numbers if he squints his eyes and was drunk.

“Can’t,” Roger pants, “can’t think.”

“I know you can’t, pet,” John runs his fingers from the top of Roger’s scalp to his shoulders, digging in slightly to make him shiver, “it’s why you’re here. Failed every test I gave you.”

He punctuates the phrase with a click of his tongue. Roger looks up at him with hazy blue eyes, heavy-lidded and brightened by the flush on his cheeks. John grabs his jaw and squeezes briefly before dropping it.

“And now you can’t even think to save your grade after I gave you such a good incentive.”

At that, they both look over to Brian. The guitarist is, well John thinks, a little useless. Where Roger has at least attempted to use the prop, Brian hasn’t even touched his. Staring at the paper looking a little dazed and like the numbers are a foreign language.

“I might say he sucked your brains out, but I know you don’t have any,” John pants and Roger moans, “but I think he gave you his, you’ve got one right answer finally.”

Brian whines, rocking back on the vibrator. The buckle on his collar glinting in the room lighting. He flicks his eyes over to them, and keens when he sees he is being watched.

“You ruined my star student,” John sighs leaving Roger in his desperation.

Brian watches him eagerly and John keeps his hands tucked in his pocket. He wonders what he should say, so he leans forward grabbing Brian’s collar and tugging him forward, and running his fingers up his throat before hooking his thumb in Brian’s mouth.

“Wanna tell me how you feel?”

John watches the struggle on Brian’s face, the way his brows furrow, and then his eyes rolling back as he sits down on the dildo inside of him. His cock is weeping and red, but unlike Roger, he isn’t going to take more than John has allowed.

“Green,” Brian weakly mumbles, his voice strained and shaky.

It isn’t exactly the answer John was looking for, but it is an answer. He pulls his hand away.

“Left you with my pet over there, and now you can’t even think. C’mon baby, you know it, what is 121 divided by 11?”

Brian whines, flicking his eyes down to his paper, he licks his lips before looking up at John. He taps out something on the table – he knows Brian knows, working with the numbers he does the basics are engrained. It still makes his pants twitch, to see Brian as this pliant brainless mess.

“Poor thing,” John strokes his hair back, “you were so eager to help out your fellow student, and now the only thing you can think about is getting fucked.”

He looks over at Roger who has managed an entire row but is now desperately seeking release. John pulls Brian up by his collar again.

“Pet, don’t you want this pretty little thing?”

Roger’s eyes snap up to him, especially to where the collar is stretching against Brian’s throat. John glances at the clock on the wall.

“Well since we’re going to be here a while, I think I’ll have some fun, hmm baby?”

Brian whimpers, “uhn.”

“I should have known, the worst student in my class would take all of my evenings. Such a pretty little thing, but so brainless.”

Roger moans, squinting his eyes at the paper and then back at Brian.

“Baby, why don’t you bed over your desk.”

Brian eagerly does so, spreading his legs in anticipation. John walks around the desk, peaking over at Roger’s paper.

“Pet, you know not all of these answers are seven. I love that you’re trying. What little thoughts do you have?”

“Happy,” Roger’s eyes are nearly shut, slipping under faster than Brian for once, “you’re so good to me. Givin’ me ‘nother chance.”

“Oh, good boy,” John purrs, taking the pencil and writes down the right answer, “that’s your reward for a complete sentence.”

John skims his hands down Roger’s chest, before tweaking a nipple harshly, Roger cries out, spreading his legs out and thrusting into the air. He continues down until he is slowly jerking Roger’s cock. He flicks his thumb over the head before pulling away.

“And that’s some encouragement.”

Roger’s eyes are closed before he blinks them open, sticking his lip out with a pout.

John backs away and over to Brian who is leaning against the table without having moved a muscle. John reaches down to grip his cock as it twitches again. Before he pulls his trousers down low enough to free his cock.

“Good boy,” John purrs, idly petting the residual welt from their last encounter. Brian hums and relaxes further on the desk.

John gently eases the vibrator out, turning it off just before the tip is out. Brian’s hole flutters. He spends an extra second to kiss down the knobs of Brian’s spine before reaching for the lube hidden in the desk and slicks his cock up before slowly easing it into Brian.

He wraps one hand around Brian’s middle before slowly lowering on the chair, Brian tightening around his cock and slowly fucking himself on it.

“Easy, baby.”

He looks over to where Roger is watching with heavy lust.

“Finish that test and you’ll get to fuck him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing lesbian sex that was like, the flip of this and then I decided I wanted to write this. So. Y'know.
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
